penguins_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Bahamas
|prize_money: = 400R|winner: = E_vette|runner-up: = uncanceIIed ProfessorDenny|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Andros Island, Bahamas|filming_dates: = July 5, 2019 - August 14, 2019|title3 = Seasons|previous: = Survivor: Cursed Islands|next: =Survivor: Philippines}}Survivor: Bahamas – The Pirate Republic was the seventh season of Penguin Longterms, with 20 brand new castaways! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * Pirate Island: After a challenge, the winning tribe sends someone from the losing tribe to Pirate Island. Whoever goes there will not attend Tribal Council and is safe. ** Buried Treasure: On Pirate Island, castaways can hunt for an "X" on the map, and find an advantage waiting for them. *** Vote Steal: Allows a castaway to steal someone else's vote to use themselves. *** Legacy Advantage: Grants immunity to the castaway holding it when played between first merge and Final 6. Must be willed to another player if voted out. *** Extra Vote: Allows a castaway to cast another vote after everyone has cast one. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: '''On Day 11, Arawak and Nassau were swapped, and they were on new official tribes. * '''Jury Starting Choice: Cam, the last person to go to Pirate Island, had to make a choice on whether to start the jury at the Final 13 or the Final 12. He chose the latter. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 27, it was announced that Lucaya would be split into two teams, each competing for immunity. Both teams went to Tribal Council to vote someone out. Cast Pirate Island Voting History Trivia * This season shares the season number and theme of the real show's Survivor: Pearl Islands, a pirate-based season. * This is the first season to have 20 castaways separated into two tribes without any returning players. * This is the first season to break the gender pattern for the winners, as it usually went back and forth between male and female. Reception Survivor: Bahamas was given positive reviews by most audience members and production. The cast received both love and odd looks. Each person playing as best as they could, featuring many different personalities. The cast included big names such as Lance and Poke, who have played many longterms. Other favorites included Chilly, Krypto, Chad, Tyler, Cam, Bazar and Emma. Pirate Island, which was the Exile Island of the season, created a sense of mystery. Nobody knew who would be sent there to be safe, or when someone would play their advantage, or what it was if they found it. Many praised the season for how chaotic it was, and some were surprised when when it was Emma, seemingly on the bottom, who was responsible for most of the chaos, saving herself with two idols. It shocked everyone when Natalie and Neeva were given the boot because of those idol plays. Others were also surprised when Frog quit the game, as many believed she could've been a frontrunner. The merge received strong praise as well, known for its many intense moments, leading to the eventual demise of many strong players; every one of those moments added to the suspense. After Emma's boot though, most of the drama died down, and fans weren't as interested in the boring moments. At the finale, it was Chad, Chilly, Evette, Denny and Krypto battling for the win. Most fans agreed that Chilly and Krypto were the two left who were playing the best games. Chilly was voted off and Krypto was unable to win the last immunity. Everyone desperately wanted Denny to give Krypto one last chance to win with a tie vote. Unfortunately, it didn't happen, and it upset everyone. The final three didn't impress a lot of people, Denny especially. In the end, Evette won, and people had mixed feelings about her victory; some felt Chad deserved it more, while others were just fine with Evette's win. Penn named this season his second-favorite, just behind Panama, loving the drama and the fights, especially since the fights were not personal and strictly game. He stated had Krypto or Chilly won, Bahamas would've been his new favorite.Category:Seasons Category:Bahamas